Timeline of Universe Delta
13800000000 BC *''Estimate: Universe Delta is born, although still tied to Universe Alpha and not diverged yet. 4555000000 BC *Estimate: The Earth is formed. 200000 BC *Estimate: Homo Sapiens first appear in Africa. 1687 AD *Isaac Newton develops the laws of motion and the law of universal gravitation, the basis for classical physics. 1868 AD *DNA is discovered. 1871 AD *'December'''- Lewis Carroll publishes Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There ''as a sequel to ''Alice in Wonderland. It is one of the first mass-produced, popular books that makes the public ponder about parallel universes. 1916 AD *Albert Einstein publishes his theory of general relativity. 1924 AD *Edwin Hubble theorizes that the Milky Way Galaxy is just one of many galaxies. 1927 AD *The idea that the universe began in a Big Bang is developed by Abbe George Lemaitre. 1939 AD *'September 1'- The Nazis invade Poland. World War II begins. 1941 AD *'December 7'- The Japanese attack the American fleet in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. *'December 8'- President Franklin Delano Roosevelt delivers his iconic 'infamy' speech, declaring war on the Axis Powers. 1945 AD *'May 7'- The Nazi Empire of Germany officially surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to the European Conflict of World War II. *'August 6'- 'Little Boy' nuclear weapon is detonated by the United States on Hiroshima, Japan. *'August 9'- 'Fat Man' nuclear weapon is detonated by the United States on Nagasaki, Japan. *'September 2'- Japan formally surrenders to the allies, officially ending World War II. 1951 AD *'October 17 (ESTIMATED POINT OF DIVERGENCE)'- The first rift is opened between universes by scientists of Universe Delta. This causes Universe Delta to diverge from not only its parent universe but from the multiverse itself in an event that would later be known as the Great Divergence. 1952 AD *'May 16'- Impossible Laboratories is founded. 1956 AD *'January 20'- Impossible Laboratories signs a contract to work with the Eisenhower administration and the National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics to develop space exploration technology. This later blooms into full-scale military contracting. *'September 3'- With the help of Impossible Laboratories, the United States becomes the first country ever to send a satellite, Hermes I, into orbit around the Earth. This begins a heated space race between the US and the USSR, both desperately trying to put a man on the moon before the other. 1959 AD *'April 10'- In response to the successive victories of Impossible Laboratories and the United States during the space race, the Soviet Union creates советские наук (Soviet Sciences), a government organization made up of the most powerful minds of the east. They intend to exceed the technological achievements of Impossible Laboratories. 1961 AD *'January 20'- The original end date to the Impossible Laboratories military contract before alterations were made in 1957. *'April 12'- Soviet Cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin becomes the first man in space to return alive. 1963 AD *'January 2'- Incident 22 1965 AD *'October 20'- Richard Flagg becomes the first man to walk on the surface of the moon. The United States wins the Space Race. 1966 AD *'January'- The first Impossible Laboratories facility on foreign soil, in Leon, Mexico, begins operation. *'November 17'- Former residents of the land bought out by Impossible Laboratories to establish Impossible Laboratories Mexico start a riot. 1967 AD *'July 16'- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe A232. 1969 AD *'July 11'- The Russian government decommissions советские наук. советские наук never did achieve the secrets of travel to alternate universes, only having built a large cache of machines meant to be used for purposes of warfare. 1973 AD *'January 26'- The Impossible Academy, a learning center funded by Impossible Laboratories, is established in Ghent, Belgium. 1975 AD Impossible Laboratories breaks all ties with the United States military, becoming truly international. 1979 AD *'February 15'- The Impossible Laboratories Australian Headquarters is established in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, after much negotiation with the Australian government. 1983 AD *'June 21'- The Impossible Laboratories Australia Branch Headquarters is re-established in Perth, following the destruction of the original facility in Sydney. 1985 AD *'March 6'- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe D1313. 1992 AD *'June 11'- The Impossible Laboratories Genetic Research Program is created. 1993 AD *'April 24'- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe NWH42662. 1994 AD *'August 17'- Universe NWH42662 is officially established as dumping grounds for waste of Universe Delta, EXPUNGED commenting "Doesn't look like anyone lives here anyways". *'December 2'- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe Z1969. 1996 AD *'July 12'- The Genetic Wars begin. 1997 AD *'December 28'- Albert Langston dies during the attempted assassination of Zachary Harrison. This leads to Impossible Laboratories strengthening their security department. 1998 AD *'August 15'- The Genetic Wars end. All remaining genetic terrorists and tyrants are, controversially, kept alive and put into stasis. 1999 AD *The One World Union, the spiritual successor of the United Nations, is founded. *'December 31'- The public panics over the Millennium Bug (also known as the Y2K Problem). A crisis is narrowly averted thanks to a patch implemented by programmers minutes before the changing of the millennium. 2002 AD *'April 3'- Test 396141 2003 AD *'July 2'- Test 248532 2005 AD *'June 27'- The first permenant modern Antarctic settlement, Tomek, is established. *'August 12'- The first man walks on Mars via the Ascension VI space shuttle. 2007 AD *'June 18'- Test 738976 2015 AD *'November 22'- Test 789234 2017 AD *'September 10'- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe AA97442. 2042 AD *'February 27'- The Impossible Laboratories International Headquarters in Kansas City becomes the tallest structure in the world, surpassing North Dakota's KVLY-TV Mast by a whopping 1 1/2 miles. 2275 AD The Earth's population reaches 40,000,000. Resources are stretched thin, and only 3% of the planet is still 'green'. Even the oceans are populated with settlements. Large spaceships are built, and man begins to colonize the stars. 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 AD *''Estimate'': Although Impossible Laboratories Scientists predict that Universe Delta will never truly end, some have concluded that by this year no life, stars or planets will be present, and only a dark, lifeless dimension of augmented reality will be left to anyone who could theoretically travel to this point in time.